Common microelectronics packaging involves attaching a chip onto a package or leadframe, wirebonding the chip contacts to the package contacts and then either molding or hermetically sealing the package. The packaged chip is then suitable to be put into its final application, whether that be placed in a socket or soldered to a board. The advantages of this general method are found in the finished parts durability and reliability. These types of packages lend mechanical and environmental protection to the chip within.
Although useful in their own way, such packages have certain limitations and improvements that can be made. The most notable difficulties these packages have are their large size as compared to the chip size, cost of manufacture and cycle time for production. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for fabricating an integrated structure including both the IC and the electrical contacts on the same substrate so that the chip can be put directly into its final use without the use of wirebonding. The device will be a solderable surface mounted IC. The inventor of the present invention contemplates such a surface mountable IC device.